


Small Soldiers: Gwendy Edition

by PlayfulToys



Category: Small Soldiers (1998)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulToys/pseuds/PlayfulToys
Summary: The idea is simple, take Small soldiers and replace the Commando Elite with Gwendy dolls, and subtract the Gorgonites altogether. So get ready for a Gwendy doll Invasion of their kind of playtime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you are interest in more gwendy doll content, here is a link to an inactive story I write with others -> https://www.writing.com/main/interact/item_id/2080967-Gwendy-Playtime-Invasion

Standing behind the cash register of his father's hobby shop, Alan Abernathy leaned on the counter watching the outside world. "Come on, come on." He mumbled tracking passing cars with his eyes, waiting for a particular one. Looking at a nearby clock, he sighed and pushed off the counter. "What's taking so long, the place is just outside of town." the boy exhaled stating at the ceiling, referring to heartland toys storing building on the outskirt out of town.

Suddenly the sound of a familiar vehicle grew nearer. Catching the sound of the brakes slowing down, Alan brought his eyes back to the front windows. Right outside was parked a white truck that read, "Heartland Play Systems". "Okay, time to make some cash." Alan chuckled to himself and exiting the cashier's area. 

Stepping out of the store, Alan had to wait a few seconds before the driver came into his vision from behind the other side of the truck. 

"Hey, Alan, hows the world treating you?" the older man greeted the teen on the other side of the vehicle. Approaching the truck Alan said, "You, Joe, are the highlight of my day." "Jeez, tough break kid," Joe replied while opening one of the doors to the back of the truck. Giving a shake of his head, Alan just skipped to a new topic, "New truck?" he asked, pointing out the new locking mechanism for the doors. "Naw." the truck driver answered, before opening the second door. 

"New owners. See?" he continued, by showing off a new logo upon his back, and another on the boxes inside the truck. Most reading "Globotech". "Soon everything will be owned by one giant corporation." Joe paused his remark to climb into the back of the vehicle, "Then, it's good-bye microbreweries."

Separating a stack of Globotech boxes, Joe finally asks the question that Alan was dreading during his wait for the delivery to be made, "As much as I like talking to you kid, I'm still on the job. So, where's your dad? I got his order right here" Taking a calming inhale, Alan answered, "Actually...it's my order. My dad is off at a seminar out of town and put me in charge, and let me order a few boxes to sell on my own"

The elderly man was a bit taken aback by what his younger friend said. "Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are." Alan chuckled as he helped Joe get the boxes out the truck.

Putting the last of the boxes on a dolly, Alan asked the old man if he wanted to see what he ordered, to which Joe replied, "Naw, still got to get orders across town. Just fill me in next time." he said, closing the back of the truck. "Alright, see'ya Joe" Alan waved off the older driver before wheeling, his stack of boxes inside the shop. Navigating through the store's pathway to the back of the store, Alan couldn't stop smiling down on his boxes of toys, each was filled with Heartland's new line of action figures, the Commando Elite. 

Placing the first of the stack of boxes on the table, but as he gripped the cardboard, the boy noticed the shipping order sticker on the box.

It contained his Father's name, Stuart Abernathy, and the store's name, "The Inner Child". Alan's eyes rolled over all the information, absorbing each piece passively. Yet in a search for the words "Commando", or "Elite", all excitement drained from his body. There was no hint of the first, but the second came after a familiar word.

"Th-The Gwendy Elite?" the sole person in the toy store questioned the box. Still, in shock of his discovery, Alan grabbed the box-cutter from his pocket and sliced at the tape holding the box closed. But instead seeing of gritted yellow teeth, there were two rows of differing pageant style smiles and blonde and brunette human-like hair. "No, no, no.," he said staring at the rows of dolls that filled the cardboard box. "Dammit! The phone operator must have misheard me." 

"And we won't be able to get another until the next of the month," he grunted with his head in his hands. Sighing, he grabbed one of the doll boxes, a blonde with her sides shaved off, in all black and a camouflage jacket. In the doll's packaging was a size appropriate knife, walkie talky, and a handgun.

"That's a weird hai-," the boy stopped mid-sentence, feeling a card tacked on the bottom of the box. "Okay, this is new," Alan said examining the paper. "Action Calls," he read off the card, "Voice activated commands for when you want your toys to play back."

"Okay, let's try a few of these out," Alan said, ready to open the doll's box, reading the calls in his head all the while. Nearing the end of the list of phases the toy would react to, he stopped picking at the box. He placed it on the table and began to chuckle, "They can't be serious. A doll can't really do all of these." Taking some steps back, the stack of Globotech box took Alan's gaze from the single doll box. Thinking of the card in his hand, he thought, "Wonder if they would work with all of the 'Elite'."

And so Alan reached in the box and grabbed another doll, this one a redhead in a green jumpsuit that showed cleavage, and bits yellow underneath. She came with a toolbox to match her size, as well as a submachine gun. But the boy cared not for the box's contains, he was more interested in what an identical card on the packaging's bottom said. Growing a grin, he placed the toy's box in his hand on the table and reached in the cardboard box for another one.

Alan pulled out one more doll to test his experiment. The box he pulled out contained a Gwendy doll with a stereotypical beautiful symmetrical face, perfect smile, and gorgeous long blonde hair. The doll was wearing camo booty shorts and a matching camo bra showing a shapely midriff and a long luscious pair of legs as well as a busty top. Alan looked at the doll and read her name at the bottom of the box "Cadet Kinky?" He read wondering why they had such a sexual name for a kids toy. The doll's description read for reconnaissance and a abduction for high-value enemy targets. In her package contained a miniature walkie-talkie, a seemingly sharp miniature sword or knife a miniature whip to dominate her prisoners of war. 

Alan stood her up next to the other two Gwendy Elites and with a puffed out his chest ordered a simple word in the doll's direction, "Ten-Hut".


	2. Gwendy Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more some thing I thought up as I was writing the next chapter, and since it really only work with what I already wrote thought I'd put it here. Put more will be added to it in the inactive story I linked in the first part.

Alan watched slacked jawed as the dolls all glowed with a patch of green somewhere on them. But unknown to the teen, they weren't the only ones glowing as the command activated the Gwendies in the stack of cardboard boxes. 

"Alright, let go with this one," he said deciding to try an advertised feature on the card. "Fall-in" he shouted and waited to watch the dolls.

And they did not disappoint. As the word was spoken, all three started to struggle against their twist-off restrains. The first to come off was the redhead's, slamming against the wall of her container.

"Well that wasn't" Alan's thought was interrupted by the store's dolly falling on its side. "Oh, crap!" was all he could say watching the "Elites'" boxes falling out. "I hope they aren't damaged or anything." 

Walking to inspect the damage, it looked like two boxes were empty and flattened. "What?" rushing to the pile of boxes, Alan looked wide-eyed at what looked to be five empty boxes with their accessories gone with the dolls as well.

Hoping he didn't get lured into a scam, the teen searched the floor for the toys. First, under the table, where he was conducting his experiments with the dolls. Nothing but the three boxes from the ones on the table.

Still sitting on the floor, Alan swiveled his head to look for any more places they could have got stuck under. Spotting his father's project bench, he saw it was on wheels, creating space for things to slide under.

Crawling, the boy didn't think of how the toys could have slid under something so far, he was merely concerned with retrieving the fire out of seventy-two dolls.

Peeking under the workstation, he saw a shadow with a green LED lit up. "One down, four to go," he said reaching out for it.

Not even second after gripping the doll, Alan heard an audible "click" around his wrist. Already in a panic, Alan tried to retract his hand, but it was being dragged to a leg for the station. 

With another "click", Alan tugged again slamming his face to the mobile workbench, Alan could already tell what happened, but not how. And as his confusion reached a climax as to how was happen, there was a sudden weight on Alan's shoulder. "Submit or die," a female voice with a slight new yorker accent ordered. Turning his head, Alan was cut on his cheek from the "Cadets" knife.

Not only did he see who was the assailant was, he also got a better scoop on what was happening. Above him and the doll already on him was another scaling down the desk with a piece of twine from an unfinished boat build his dad was working on. Jumping the rest of the way down, the doll in the green jumpsuit land on his other shoulder, and quipped, "Resisting us was so five minutes ago," 

Taking a glance around to spot anymore, Alan found the other three that weren't in their packaging. They were helping the first three out their own boxes. "Enemy subdued Major Luger, awaiting new orders." another clone of the Cadet exclaimed showing the boy handcuffed to the desk, and with a Gwendy on each shoulder to mirrored Majors.  
+t  
"He might be trouble, gather some more intel on him whilst we ready him for integration." One said while the other climbed down the side of a table leg, and strutted to the collapsed dolly. With unreasonable strength, she pushed the open box on its side and stood in front of it, and commanded, "Ten-hut."

Much to Alan's horror, the next layer of dolls, and even the ones on the floor lit green. A pit grew in his stomach as the doll repeated what he did to active the three on the table. The southern doll spoke quipped again, this time at Alan directly, "You know, commands are like clothes and makeup. Put them in the wrong order and a disaster can happen,"

No hands were idle as all active dolls were not without a job. Two dolls were keeping Alan in check, one of the leader toys were activating more, with two more helping unpack them. The other Major was giving orders and directions to those that looked like they had none.

And quite a few were scrolling to Alan with whips, knives and...nails?

"Looks like you met your match." another jumpsuit doll joked aiming a handheld torch at Alan's face with the help of two others. "Submit or die" the Cadet growled again into Alan's ear.

"I-I submit." The boy said as he was defenseless to the dolls' against attacks. This seemed to make the aggressive toys relax a bit, backing off a foot or so. Besides one of the red-headed ones who stuffed his mouth with a needle cushion. "Solely for secretary proposes," she said with a wide smile.

"Must not want me saying any commands. But I don't even have the card anymore." he thought to himself. But after she literally skipped away, it seemed to get dim. Looking up Alan saw the desk lamp turned off, and shadows of feminine figures walking away from the ledge.

"Seems we don't have the same definition of secretary," the Cadet on his shoulder said in her first quip. With a questioning look, Alan turned his head and was met with a squad of six Cadets wielding lengths of twine, cable, and even a roll of tape and tube modeling glue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to your regular scheduled fanfiction

The blonde spoke first, barking her name and rank, "Major Gwendy Luger reporting for duty, sir" performing a salute, before putting her arms behind her back. 

"Nikki Sparks," a southern accent called out next, coming from the red-haired doll's direction, "communications and technical support. Awaiting orders sir!".

Last came was the cadet, who somehow cracked her mini whip. "Cadet Carly Kinkinsky." "Cadet Kinky it is," the boy thought to himself. "Reconnaissance and extraction," she continued, returning her arms at her sides "Ready for a full frontal when you are." finishing with a wink to Alan.

"Save it for the enemy Cadet," Luger ordered stepping out of the ranks in an authority. "Enemy?" Alan's thought slipped out barely a whisper. "I'm sure the commander knows they are, or else he wouldn't have brought us out." she continued looking towards the teen...

"But why are we the only ones here? Where's Cassy, Thorn, and Bright Eyes?" the southern toy asked forgetting her rank as well. "I said shut it ladies, or would you prefer the higher-ups to hear all this whining." The major ordered leering at her subordinates.

Watching the dolls converse among themselves, Alan was left to think of something. "I only ordered the Commandos. There was hardly a mention of another force to oppose them. Hell, there wasn't even talk of a Gwendies deal, but yet here they are. 

"Maybe I should go back and read up some more on them." Alan planned to go home and find the heartland toys site he found the "Commandos" on.

"Listen up troop, while yes I have intel on the enemy, I forgot a package for your debriefing at another base. I'll be tu-I mean dismissing you before I leave to retrieve it." The teen explained through a lie. "So return to your stations until ordered." 

"What, but we just got out," Kinky whined. "Can't we just get leave or something?"

"Cadet!" Lugar shouted, quieting the cadet again before performing a salute, to which her squad followed and headed back to their packaging. Stopping, the toy leader looked at Alan and quipped, "Commands are like clothes and makeup. Put them in the wrong order and a disaster can happen"

Alan saw it as a small threat to was little control he had over the toys. "Should probably get this over with." he thought as he skipped to the pass command on the card. Looking up briefly, he saw that the three were in their boxes, and was ready for the final phase.

"Dis-missed" he called out to the lifeless room. After confirming that the toys weren't moving, Alan collected them all and returned them to the Globotech box. Sighing, He leaned back against the door, and tried to remember heartland name change. "Maybe I can just go through Globotech and see if that is faster?" he muttered to himself as he took out the keys to lock the door to the back room.

Checking a list his dad had given to lock up the shop correctly, the front door's bell rang. "I wanted to go to Toyland." a young boy whined to his sister as they walked into the store. "Yea, well life is full of disappointments. Now go look around," she replied noticing Alan and started for him.

"His birthday's next week and our mom said I had to take him shopping," she explained. Ready to make back some of the money lost on the Gwendy Elite, he went straight into salesman mode. "Great, so what does he like?" Alan asked walking her closer to some of the higher priced model sets.

"Dinosaurs, Mutants. Really anything that maims, kills or destroys." She answered scanning the room for anything that peeked her interest as well. "I was actually," but Alan couldn't continue his patch as the teen talked over him, "Your Alan Abernathy isn't you?" knowing his name seemed to quiet him up really fast. "You moved in the house behind mines. But I've heard about you before that." she pointed out.

"Oh, your dad is the one that kept having cable trunks over right?" the boy asked remembering an argument his father got into with his neighbor this morning. "Yup, Christy Fimple." reaching her hand out to Alan. Meeting with another outstretched hand, "So why haven't I seen you at school or anything?" the girl fell back into the rhythm of questions and answers the two had gotten into in the quest to learn more about the about the other.

On the other side of the shop, the younger sibling, Timmy didn't find anything of interest. Sure there were legos and card games, A stack of comic book trades with half-naked men and woman battling over a swore. There were even movie and show based model sets he could build, but it barely did anything for his imagination. Nearing the end of the store, he found the keys still in the door to the back room. Making sure he wasn't being followed, sneaked into the back.

"Report Cadet." a firm female voice ordered. "The Commander seems to be in chats with someone else madam" the blonde doll with asked saluting the short haired one. "Alright. How are our weapons Sparks coming along?" Luger asked the technician. "At the moment, not good," Nikki replied. Grabbing her model gun, she gripped the handle and barrel and twisted. "Our guns are spring powered, and our walking-talkies are just a chunk of plastic with a LED inside." pulling a metallic coon from her earlier broken talkie. 

"You think he did this?" the Cadet asked in shock. But all froze as Timmy couldn't hold his interest in the dolls in anymore as he softly said, "Cool." figuring they were outed, the Cadet threw her nonfunctional radio at his head. Feeling as it was nothing more than a flick, Timmy giggled it off and went back to his sister and Alan.

"I know what I want! I want Gwendy dolls," he exclaimed his desired toy. "Yea, that's not happening, you know mom and dad won't buy you those thing," Christy said annoyed for some reason. "Not like those stupid ones you got. These were walking and talking. And even threw stuff at me." he continued. "Do you know what his is talking about?" Christy asked giving up her brother.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he said, "Yea, I do. But they were shipped here on accident. I was planning on shipping them back, but if I can't I'll sell you guys one," Think for a second Christy agreed, "Alright, I'll swing by to pick it up tomorrow."

"Alright, bye guys," Alan said waving off the Fimples. Exhaling, Alan walked back into the back to check on the Gwendies. In the Globotech box, the three were still laying on top of the others and was still off. "Most have just seen the read the box," he said picking up a Cadet Kinky doll. But as he studied the inactive toy, he did not see the three emptied flipped boxes was just below the ones piled up.

With silent hand signals, Major Luger instructed her Cadet into Alan's book bag. Whether or not she liked it, Alan lost her trust as a commander. First, there was the number he pulled up, clearly not enough for a full operation. Then, there were their weapons, clearing everything was changed to a non-lethal option. And Now he was taping off the last hope, reinforcements to fill out more of the squad.

Before sealing her in the bag, Major Luger signaled three commands for her lowest ranked member, "Find any intel on the enemy find possible weapons and search and find evidence that the commander has turned traitor."


End file.
